


Lily's Need

by HobbitKumori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitKumori/pseuds/HobbitKumori
Summary: Just a little something I wrote for an erotica contest





	Lily's Need

**Author's Note:**

> Self-flagellation if this bothers you don't read

The camera was set the stage locked she could only do this when she was completely alone in the locked room the light on the camera blinked red her eyes locked on it. She was short and lithe about 5'2 her long fiery red hair cascaded down her ass the green of her eyes shone with unshed tears. She hated that she had this compulsion, she hated that she felt that she had to do this, she held the knife in her hands and brought it down upon the skin of her stomach making slight shallow cuts ones that brought wells of blood up. She set the knife down and brought her fingers up to smear the blood on her stomach making intricate swirls of no purpose across her stomach and up her blood-stained fingers up to tease her nipples. The red blink of the camera recording every moment every swirl of her fingers every tremble of her thighs every time she threw her head back and dropped her mouth open in the shape of an o. It wasn't enough it was never enough. The cuts were wrong they weren't precise they weren't deep enough there was always something wrong. She brought her hands up into her hair and tugged at it letting out an anguished cry picked up the knife and started slicing away at her legs making more shallow cuts and smearing them all over until she was a writhing bloody mess. She pulled her bag to her until it was just out of frame her ass was in the air plump ripe and most of all lily white. She pulled out the sharp leather flogger the one that's long enough for her to whip against her own back she moved back into frame sitting on her knees, knees spread far enough for the camera to get an excellent view of her kitty, see exactly how wet she is from bloodying herself up. She looked straight at the camera moved her hair to cover her breasts and brought the flogger up and flipped it against her back effortlessly letting the sting flow through her body and out through her toes. She did it again and again until her back was just a bloody mess as her front the blood dribbling from the marks and down over her ass and she broke down sobbing. 

In between choked sobs she got out, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I don't know how to love someone without hurting them, without playing it like a game. I'm sorry that I must punish myself every time I do something that I perceive as wrong. I'm sorry that I can't be a good person. I'm sorry that all I know how to do is hurt and destroy." 

She snapped out of the daydream, her professor had apparently been trying to get her attention for the past 5 minutes and seeing that she had it asked her, "Why can't you ever do anything right. Detention tonight for daydreaming in class again." 

Was it just a dream or was it her mind punishing the little girl she used to be for having her innocence destroyed by the world.


End file.
